Vision of Perfection
by milkthepanda
Summary: [SessxKagu] Sesshomaru has strict expectations, and a vision of ideal for his chosen woman. Too bad Kagura doesn’t meet any of them. Then again, someone once said that it is a person’s faults that make them worth loving… [Twoshot] [Fluff] [COMPLETE]
1. From Feminism to Intelligence

**VISION OF PERFECTION**

_By Caffeine Lover

* * *

_

**_TO MY READERS AND REVIEWERS:_** _Since I have been so unfaithful in my updating, which I take full responsibility for, I have written this as an "I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person!" type of present. XD I noticed that a lot of people enjoyed my last SesshomaruxKagura based story, so I decided to write another one. Please enjoy. Reviews would be deeply appreciated and loved._

_**DEDICATION:** This story is dedicated with affection to everyone who loves someone because of the little things that they do for you, and the faults and imperfections that they have :-) It is because of these people that we are truly happy._

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _InuYasha does not belong to me. He and the others belong to Rumiko Takahashi – who has also _finally_ introduced Sesshomaru's mother into the manga. I worship the ground she walks on. XD Seriously though – check it out._

**_SUMMARY:_** _Sesshomaru has strict expectations, and a vision of ideal for his chosen woman. Too bad Kagura doesn't meet any of them. Then again, someone once said that it is a person's faults that make them worth loving…

* * *

_

_**RATING: **PG for coarse language and sexual references_

**_PAIRING(S):_ **_Sesshomaru x Kagura_

_**WARNING(S):** Two-shot, swearing, extremely small smut-implied section (no actual smut though), long story, unbetaed._

_**GENRE(S):** Lots and lots and lots of fluff, and this is why it is called _attempted_ humour…_

_**BEGAN PART I:** Thursday, January 4, 2007_

_**FINISHED PART I:** Friday, January 5, 2007

* * *

_

**Vision of Perfection: Part I**

Sesshomaru studied almost lovingly the woman that lay beside him, curled up into a tight ball as she strived to steal his body warmth to comfort her through the chilly night air. The bright moonlight shone lightly on her ivory skin, darkened the red in her lips, and added strange violet highlights in her jet-black hair. It was a special treat to see it loose from its usual high bun, spreading in a fan-like formation around her head as a few stray strands stayed stubbornly upon her kimono-covered shoulders. A single clawed hand swiped away a few of Kagura's bangs from her eyes, revealing long and arched eyelashes that were like a curtain to her crimson orbs.

Sesshomaru had long ago decided that if he were to take a mate or have a permanent woman stay by side (which many, many powerful demonesses would gladly do), the said female would need to be his _image of ideal_…the perfect woman. Why would this be necessary? Because he, Sesshomaru - Lord of the Western Lands, the most powerful demon in all of Asia, eldest son of the legendary InuDaisho – had a reputation and image to uphold. Not just any woman would do! This female had to excel in all things – intelligence, strength, the feminine virtues – because, let's face it…how else will they put up with him?

His lips turned into a slight frown as he thought about those characteristics in the wind witch, and was a bit disappointed with the end result. Could she really be _this_ far from his ideal fantasy?

Actually, she was quite far from it…extremely far, in fact. More like the wind sorceress doesn't meet any of his demands _at all_. Oh my, what a dilemma…

* * *

**1. She must behave in a feminine and demure way.**

"You fucking coward! Are you admitting weakness, you bastard?" Kagura fumed from behind her lethal fan as she glared wretched daggers at ever-stoic taiyoukai. He merely grunted, almost irritated by her childish temper tantrum. "I can't believe this!" the wind sorceress continues to yell, throwing a large white feather into the night air. "I take back any of the praise that I've given you, Sesshomaru." The feather transformed into its enormous shape, which soon the wind witch hopped onto not-so-gracefully as she flipped the lord off.

Behind him, Jaken fainted dead in horror at seeing someone showing such disrespect to his lord. Oh…was she going to get it now! Meanwhile, Rin stared, wide-eyed, at the colourful display of language that Naraku's rebellious minion had chosen and screamed with familiarity through the dead of night.

Sesshomaru stood, staring at the vastness and darkness in front of him, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Although he appeared to be ignoring the protesting female outright, he was indeed still listening quite intently.

"You _do_ have a beautiful face, Sesshomaru-_sama_," sarcasm dripped heavily from the crimson lips of the demoness as she hovered in the air, a typhoon of wind whirling around her and the small dysfunctional pack in her front. "In fact, it's so beautiful that I can't even _look_ at it! Its mutiny and deformity makes it a wretched sight indeed." She smirked arrogantly at him before steering her large feather around abruptly and heading off towards the mountains, the wind blowing through her hair and ruffling her simple kimono.

The trio stood in silence, Sesshomaru with the barest hint of an amused grin upon his features, Jaken still unconscious to the world, and Rin having grown a sudden admiration for the wind mistress, her new-found idol (besides Sesshomaru, of course).

"I think she's angry at you for not helping her kill Naraku, my lord!" Rin stated obviously, her eyes closing into half-moons of joy. "She showered you with so much praise! I think she loves you, Sesshomaru-sama!" The little girl laughed gleefully as she twirled around in large circles, her arms spread out as she spun and spun and spun.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"RIN!" Jaken cried, aghast at hearing such a proclamation. Apparently, he had _regained_ his consciousness as soon as the human cried out "love" and "Sesshomaru" in the same sentence. "Do not speak of such foolishness, you ignorant imbecile. How could Sesshomaru-sama love a wretch like her? _She acts like a man_, for Kami's sake." The little kappa puffed out his chest in importance as he continued to lecture the naïve girl. "I should hope that you would never behave in that manner, Rin. It is most unacceptable. Women should behave as women were meant to behave: modest, quiet, patient, and understanding." His green three-fingered hand twirled his Staff of Two Heads absently as he rambled on. "Not screaming and swearing and showing a figure above her social status with _that_ sort of behaviour. Why, she never even respected Sesshomaru-sama, and also…"

As his devoted and loyal servant continued to teach his ward about the expectations for women, Sesshomaru stood, stationary, as he continued to stare into the space which the kaze youkai had once resided in, and his corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly.

Yes, she was bold. It was purely ludicrous for women to be so open about their opinions – and when she had stated that he was indeed handsome, it was almost a shock. Not that Sesshomaru really cared if he was reminded about his outer appearance; actually, he welcomed the distraction Kagura provided.

She may behave too much like a man, but it was better than behaving like a normal woman, Sesshomaru had thought. She amused and impressed him with her quick wit and sharp tongue – and in all honesty, the great Lord of the West wouldn't have her any other way.

**2.** **She must have a pleasant scent.**

A lone couple sat side by side, pressed together, in a large green field of wildflowers and lush summer grass. Birds chirped joyously in the large branches of the oak trees near the edge of the meadow, the sky was a clear blue with fluffy snow-white clouds, and the sun shone relentlessly and brightly, its rays giving off light and warmth in just the right amounts.

It was a perfectly peaceful day, until…

"Do I disgust you?" Sesshomaru's face remained unfazed, as emotionless as usual, but he _was_ shocked at Kagura's blunt statement. At the silence, Kagura clarified, "I meant if I disgust you because I'm born from Naraku…and because I stink of him." The wind mistress refused the meet the intense amber orbs of the taiyoukai, choosing to study her plain white fan with the bright and sudden dash of red near the bottom instead. She shuffled her petite bare feet unconsciously, the whiteness of her teeth contrasting suddenly against the darkness of her red lips as she nibbled the bottom lip nervously, awaiting his answer.

Sesshomaru stared at her mouth before subconsciously licking his own.

"You do not disgust me," Sesshomaru began in his monotone (_but deeply sexy_, Kagura had thought) voice, choosing his words wisely, "but Naraku does. You are covered in his scent every day – although it is not entirely your wrongdoing. You just reside in his presence for too long of a time to let your own scent dominate your body." Sesshomaru's eyes darkened considerably, possibly from both anger and jealousy. Kagura hoped it that the second emotion was more potent than the first. "However, if you were to leave that wretch, then I suppose your own scent would become more apparent," the taiyoukai added as an afterthought.

An awkward pause passed between them. "So, you're saying that I don't disgust you…but still do?" Kagura raised an arched eyebrow at him incredulously, clearing telling him that this answer was as good as him saying nothing at all.

"Yes."

"Well, that makes no fucking sense, now does it?" She snorted in irritation, before turning her head away from the smirking lord. _The nerve of him!_ she seethed, her hands balling into tight fists. _If I'm so sick, then why doesn't he just tell me outright? That cocky asshole, thinking he's so suave with his paradox answers…_

"Of course, I would prefer you drenched in _my_ scent instead…" Sesshomaru purred softly into the kaze mistress' left ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily as she verbally grumbled about how her body always betrayed her. The taiyoukai chuckled in amusement, and swiftly pinned her down onto the grass, using his body weight to hold Kagura down as he balanced himself on his right arm.

Kagura's ruby orbs glowed in alarm and defiance as she tried to wiggle her way out of the lord's grasp, but groaned throatily as she felt the powerful demon above her grind against her. He lowered his head slowly, purposely fanning his breath over her face, making her dizzy with the appallingly luscious scent of him. "You know, Kagura," he breathed against her awaiting lips, golden eyes scorching, "for every minute that you spend with me, my scent claims you – if only for a temporary amount of time. Shall we try to make it permanent?" He raised an eyebrow in question, the sides of his lips twitching upward slightly before snaking his pink tongue out to lick the base at Kagura's throat roughly for emphasis.

Kagura smiled roguishly as she wrapped both of her arms around Sesshomaru's neck tightly, roughly pulling him down to her for a kiss. "You'd better."

Sesshomaru happily complied.

In a way, Sesshomaru was indebted to Naraku for creating Kagura the way she was, for this was a _perfect_ excuse to have his way with the demoness and mark her as his own.

**3. She must not irritate him in any way.**

"Sesshomaru, don't you ever _sleep_?" the groggy kaze youkai questioned with a roll of her drowsy eyes. Her nimble and calloused fingers clutched her large and closed fan tightly in her right hand, while the other continued to rub at both of her eyes, as if trying to chase the sleepiness out of them. "One would go thinking: what does he live off of? Surely the great Lord Sesshomaru isn't _invincible_." Kagura sneered sarcastically as she rubbed hardly at her left eye. "Kami-sama! I have never seen you eat, never seen you sleep, and you hardly talk at all. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you even youkai?"

Sesshomaru scoffed softly at the last comment and rolled his eyes at her unappreciated and unwanted sarcasm. "Kagura," he began in a drawl, as if speaking to an extremely slow and obnoxious person, "stalking is not an honourable thing to do. I would appreciate it if you would refrain yourself from supervising me every single day and night." This was said to the vast openness in front of him, as Kagura was always one-step behind the dog demon lord, his long legs enabling him to walk at a faster pace.

Kagura laughed loudly at this, but made no move to protest or deny it. The wind mistress knew he was right; that nose of his was as sharp as ever, always catching her scent and finding her hiding place as she watched him for hours, either it was Sesshomaru sitting on a boulder and watching his companions, or just standing and staring at the tree that she usually stood behind, Kagura watched without hesitation. The slight blush that graced her porcelain skin amused Sesshomaru greatly, who had slyly turned around to glance at Kagura when she was staring stubbornly at her bare feet to hide her embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru, why in the seven hells do you always insist on us meeting during nightfall?" she snapped, rebuking to claim revenge for her earlier humiliation. "Why can't we meet in the daylight? Are you ashamed of me? Are you so fucking busy with whatever you usually do that you can't even _sleep_ or _eat_ like a normal person to make time for me in the day? Is that it? Huh?"

Now, Sesshomaru hardly ever lost his composure; he was always in control of his emotions, always in control of the situation, and always in control of his actions and words. But Kagura always somehow managed to bring out the worse in him – the part that he doesn't _want_ to deal with – and she always somehow makes him lose his temper.

Like right now, for instance.

"Kagura, it is most irritating that you speak so much," Sesshomaru growled threateningly at the young female behind him, but made no move to stop their progress. Sesshomaru didn't want to admit to himself that the thought of Kagura thinking that he was _ashamed_ of her had offended him. What did she take him for? Doesn't she know that he has honour, and would not manipulate or take advantage of a person like some lowly coward? In all truth, Kagura's snide remark had somewhat insulted the almighty lord's pride.

"Well, it is most irritating that you hardly reply!" the red-eyed beauty retorted, clearly insulted as she threw his exact words back at his face. Sesshomaru nearly smirked at this.

The couple continued to walk together, this time Sesshomaru slowing down just a tad so that Kagura could keep up, and they browsed the scenery around them silently as they walked side by side, the knuckles of their hands often swiping pass each other gently, their touch lingering for longer than necessary. Their path was a long and narrow one, winding up and down like a snake, providing sharp turns and false routes that lead to nowhere. However, both Sesshomaru and Kagura knew this road like the back of their hand, since this was their "secret meeting place" that they always got together every single night.

"The moon sure is lovely tonight," sighed Kagura blissfully as she looked up towards the twinkling navy-blue night sky. "And the stars too. You know, Sesshomaru – "

Her crimson eyes widened in shock as the lord had abruptly grabbed her hand (almost impatiently, she noticed) while he turned sharply around, eyes filled with a predatory gaze as he swooped down gracefully and captured her lips in a full-heated kiss.

Kagura didn't have any time to respond, however, since it ended as soon as it had begun.

"It is also most irritating when you look and sound so breathtakingly beautiful," growled the inuyoukai, his lips still near hers. Kagura smiled a genuine smile as she leaned into his velvety softness once more.

Although she may be awfully annoying with her constant chatter and inquiries, Sesshomaru would just have to admit that _he_ could be just as equally annoying with his silences and odd replies. Somehow, they just balance each other out.

**4. She must be able to read his moods with accuracy.**

Sesshomaru knew that he was an emotionless bastard (okay, maybe not the "bastard" part…), and he openly admitted it to himself as well. It wasn't entirely his fault that he had ended up this way, sealing all of his emotions in a tight vault while building an almost indestructible wall of protection around it. He was raised this way, and this was the only way of life that he knew how to live – this was the only way of life that he knew how to _survive_.

What better way is there to live a life that you have made no emotional attachment to? If Sesshomaru were slain (not that he ever would be) tomorrow, would he leave the mortal world with regrets? He might not have, if he hadn't unconsciously grown so _attached_ to that human child (and also to the little green annoying-kappa-toad-thingeemabobber, although the inu lord would not admit it). The only other person that he liked as much as Rin was his father, and when his father died, it nearly _killed_ him in the process.

So, Sesshomaru had just decided _to hell with emotions!_ He sure didn't need them.

Apparently that wasn't the case with today, however, since his entire mind and body was just raging and screaming and _tearing_ with emotions, the bottled up rage, depression, happiness, shock, all flying and dashing at once and confusing the poor man to no end. They were like a bomb; when it exploded, all it did was cause destruction and devastation in its wake. Nothing recognizable remained. The Sesshomaru that everyone had known was gone for that brief moment – instead, this angry and hormonal beast replaced him.

_Then again_, he was in the company of the infamous wind sorceress, and Sesshomaru did say that she always brought out the worst in people – which unfortunately also included him in that category.

"Se. Ssho. Ma. Ru," Kagura almost _whined_, drawing an emphasis to each syllable of his ridiculously long name. He growled lightly at her, but made no attempt to reply or even glance at the wind witch. "What the fuck is bothering you now? Good Lord! Why are you always so pissed off?" The raven-haired, red-eyed goddess in front of him crossed her arms across her chest and underneath her breasts in a childish way, a lovely scowl adorning her face as her delicate brows furrowed down in thought.

After a long moment of nothingness, Sesshomaru finally spoke. "There is nothing troubling me." The female beside him snorted in a disbelieving fashion, a confident smile tugging at her lips. Sesshomaru ignored her in his own childish way. He didn't want to admit it (not even consciously), but he wanted her to nag and prod at him – Sesshomaru wanted Kagura to keep on asking him what the heck was wrong until he finally told her.

Who knows? Maybe the guy just craved attention once in a while. Well, if that was the case, then this was definitely one of those moments.

"Are you sure?" This time, Kagura sounded genuinely concerned. Sesshomaru almost felt a smile quirking from his lips. _Almost_. "You know, Sesshomaru, if something's botherin' you, you can tell me."

That's right…keep on digging…keep on nagging…

"Of course," Kagura began with a wave of her fan, smiling impishly, "if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine by me as well. I'm not good with this kind of people shit anyway." Sesshomaru growled again.

Kagura just laughed a dainty laugh and wrapped both of her arms firmly around the taiyoukai's waist, resting her head on his chest as she clutched him tightly to her smaller form. Then, without warning, she stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft and slightly wet kiss on Sesshomaru's left cheek, just above the magenta stripes that adorned his face.

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised, and he almost smirked at her as he stared down at her laughing face. She may not know what was wrong with him, but Kagura sure did know how to cheer him up.

And that, to Sesshomaru, was what mattered the most.

**5. She must be intelligent and wise.**

"I want Jaken-sama to teach me how to fight!" the pre-adolescent girl announced with a toothy smile as she chased the aforementioned green demon towards her tall and stoic guardian. Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose slightly at the request, and he stared at his small green vassal in questioning. Soon sensing his lord's intense gaze upon his head, Jaken stuttered and shook his head violently, clearing stating that _he_ was never the one to place this ridiculous idea into Rin's mind.

"Rin," Sesshomaru began in his dead tone of voice, amusement just barely lacing the traces of his monotonous vocal chords, "what is with this ludicrous demand?"

Kagura stood beside the inuyoukai, her red lips upturned into a full grin as she watched with humoured eyes on the ongoing tension between the Lord of the West, his adorable ward, and his idiotic vassal. This was going to be interesting…especially when Rin scrunched up her face in deep thought, trying to find a good excuse to feed the almighty Lord Sesshomaru. She nearly doubled over in laughter as she saw Jaken's now beet-red face, clearly a sign of his nervousness at Rin's answer.

"Then I could defend myself when Sesshomaru-sama abandons us again and –"

Jaken cut in quickly. "You stupid child! Lord Sesshomaru has _never once_ abandoned us in any way! It is only because of your slow walking that I am often left behind." He screamed violently, thus turning the already unhealthy colour of his face into a light purple from the lack of air. "Forgive her, Lord Sesshomaru, for Rin does not – _OW!_ You ignorant fool! What was that for?"

The now maturing girl huffed in annoyance at the kappa as she cracked her knuckled threateningly, eyeing the slightly bruised left cheek of her baby-sitter with ease. She turned her attention back to her father figure. "Sesshomaru-sama, do you honestly think that Rin will be safe under the protection of _him_?" She pointed an accusing finger towards Jaken. "Rin needs to learn self-defence, my lord!"

Kagura found this all extremely amusing. She chuckled from behind her large fan.

"HEY!" Jaken protested, ready to defend against what Rin had said, "I can protect myself _and_ you just fine. Why – "

"Oh, SHUT UP, Jaken-sama!" screeched the girl in anger as she punched him on the bruised cheek again, sending him flying at least three feet from her. "Oh, _please_, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin, do you not think you should concentrate on your studies more, instead of experimenting with this nonsense?"

A snort sounded from the shadows underneath the large oak. All three heads turned towards the wind mistress, eyes curious with her reaction.

"Sesshomaru," her voice honeyed in a sultry voice, folding up her fan with _snap_, "at least let the girl know how to defend herself. Kami knows that studying scrolls and such won't help you in battle – unless it's about military techniques. They never did me any good." Red eyes rolled at this. "Come on," Kagura cooed softly, a slender hand landing comfortingly upon Sesshomaru's shoulder, "what's wrong with teaching Rin how to throw a decent punch?"

And with that sweet persuasion, Sesshomaru's defences crumbled.

The taiyoukai watched with a small half-grin as he studied how Kagura corrected Rin's sloppy posture, raised her small fists accordingly, and showed her to control her strength in each punch. He nearly chuckled when Kagura captured Jaken and used him as a "practice dummy" to strengthen Rin's accuracy and punches.

Kagura may not be an intellectual or an expert on many things, but she had an abundant of knowledge when it came to useful subjects, such as self-defence.

These were life-saving pieces of information, and the inu lord would rather have his future woman to smart in the things that were important than knowing random knowledge taught in books.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**THE COFFEE CORNER:** I had decided that this should be a two-shot, since I noticed that this would be considerably long for a one-shot _::sweatdrops:: _I hope that people have enjoyed reading **Part I** of _Vision of Perfection_, so please leave a heart-warming review for me, why don't you ;-) I'll update the second part to this as soon as possible! Ciao._

_**- Caffeine Lover -**_


	2. From Patience and Honesty to Happiness

**VISION OF PERFECTION**

_By Caffeine Lover

* * *

_

_**THE COFFEE CORNER:** Please enjoy the second part of this short story! Thanks again, everyone – especially to all of my reviewers! You are my inspiration :-) By the way, the rule concerning Sesshomaru's mother…well, she _is_ alive. She's featured in the manga…just wanted to let y'all know. And I'm extremely sorry for the long-awaited update. _

_**DEDICATION:** This story is dedicated with affection to everyone who loves someone because of the little things that they do for you, and the faults and imperfections that they have :-) It is because of these people that we are truly happy._

_**DISCLAIMER:** Why must you always remind me that I do NOT own Fluffy-sama? 'Tis not fair, I tell you! Rumiko Takahashi is one lucky woman, for she has all the hotties in InuYasha. XD_

**_SUMMARY:_** _Sesshomaru has strict expectations, and a vision of ideal for his chosen woman. Too bad Kagura doesn't meet any of them. Then again, someone once said that it is a person's faults that make them worth loving…

* * *

_

_**RATING: **PG for coarse language and sexual references_

**_PAIRING(S):_ **_Sesshomaru x Kagura_

_**WARNING(S):** Two-shot, swearing, long story, unbetaed, maybe OOCness? Hopefully not v.v Oh yeah, can't forget the smut-implications throughout the entire story! XD_

_**GENRE(S):** Lots and lots and lots of fluff, and this is why it is called _attempted_ humour…_

_**BEGAN PART II:** Friday, January 5, 2007_

_**FINISHED PART II:** Sunday, January 7, 2007

* * *

_

_**Previously…**_

_Kagura may not be an intellectual or an expert on many things, but she had an abundant of knowledge when it came to useful subjects, such as self-defence._  
_These were life-saving pieces of information, and the inu lord would rather have his future woman to smart in the things that were important than knowing random knowledge taught in books._

* * *

**Vision of Perfection: Part II**

**6. She must have patience and honesty.**

"Sesshomaru, do you have any fucking _clue_ how long I waited for you?" the kaze mistress seethed as soon as her eyes could make out the vague figure of the tall and muscular body of the Lord of the West. His amber eyes rolled at her comment, and blatantly ignored her complaints. "Where in the seven hells were you?" Her bare foot tapped impatiently against the rugged secret path that they always met at during the night. Her crimsons orbs glowed with a tad of annoyance as her lips were turned into their usual scowl.

"I had a run-in with my little brother and his pack," came the stoic lord's reply. Kagura was quiet for a moment, her gaze starting from the top of Sesshomaru's head to the leather soles of his shoes, searching for any signs of injuries. Sesshomaru scoffed in disbelief once he realized why Kagura was analyzing him. "Rest assured, wind witch. This Sesshomaru will not be injured by a pathetic half-breed; as a matter of fact, he was unconscious after I had left." This was said with a proud smirk, dazzling the young kaze youkai so subtly that her knees became weak.

She stumbled against the thick and rough trunk of a nearby tree to steady herself. "Of course," Kagura replied with a flip of her hair, her lips upturned in a coy smile, "the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru could never be beaten by a half-breed…but then, tell me, oh mighty youkai, why you haven't kicked _Naraku's_ ass yet."

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes darkening in slight anger at her snide accusation. "It would be a lot simpler if you could just tell me where Naraku's location is. _Then_, I will defeat him." The dark-haired female laughed lightly, although for all that it was worth, it was a completely fake sound of mirth. Sesshomaru was puzzled at why Kagura's previous cheerful mood was suddenly plunged into a sour one, her eyes having been clouded with a certain hopelessness and losing the normal fire that he admired so much about her.

"I can't tell you, Sesshomaru, since I don't know where it is myself." The controller of the wind leaned back almost bonelessly against thick and burly trunk, her hand tucking her fan into the sash of her kimono tightly, as she lowered her head almost in pain. "Besides, I thought you could do anything, _my lord_." Sesshomaru snorted at the implied sarcasm.

It was quite obvious to both of them that she was lying, but Sesshomaru wisely kept his comments to himself. The taiyoukai felt a sudden – but gradual – onslaught of a salty smell waft through the cleansed night air towards his sensitive canine nose, and frowned in disapproval.

Was Kagura…_crying_?

He closed the small distance between them, the index finger of his only remaining hand hooking underneath Kagura's chin, forcing her gently to look into his eyes. A glassy film covered the surface of her eyes, signalling that the tears were being held back. "This is the side of you that only belongs to me," Sesshomaru stated in a comforting manner as he kissed Kagura's smooth forehead firmly but softly. One by one, the tears fell, sliding down the swell of the wind controller's high cheekbones and falling at her chin. Sesshomaru lowered his head as he snaked his hand down to hug her around her petite waist, a tongue darting out to lick away the salty liquid drops.

Kagura gasped at the sudden close contact, but leaned into his touch trustingly. He hummed in approval at her submission as a faint taste of salt filled his mouth, his tongue and lips soon finding those of the kaze youkai's.

"You will wait for me, right, Sesshomaru?" Her eyes were pleading, _needing_ to hear the answer that she was searching for.

"As long as it will take." _His_ eyes didn't lie.

"Hmm…as will I." She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight.

They both knew that she was lying to protect him. They both knew that she was lying to protect whatever they had between them to be kept pure. And Sesshomaru was fine by that. As long as she was patient and willing enough to wait for him – and he for her – everything would be all right.

**7. She must be able to please his own family – especially his mother.**

"Okay, tell me again, _why the hell are we doing this_?" Sesshomaru ignored the screeching woman within his arm, who was currently struggling and squirming like a worm in his iron grip as they flew through the night air at such a quick pace that the surroundings around them became a fast blur. "Let me go, you overgrown dog!"

The ever-contrasting couple flew through the twinkling night sky at rapid speed; Sesshomaru's flying ability causing small light lavender swirls of clouds to appear near his feet while his mokomoko-sama seemed to become larger as it fluttered in the atmosphere almost lightly, the moon giving it a peachy glow from its usual white. The inu youkai lord clutched his female stubbornly in his one arm, her small form having been thrown over his broad right shoulder, causing the young wind mistress to rest in the soft fur that was perched upon that shoulder. Her screams of fury were muffled by the furry thing, and to Sesshomaru's disappointment, she continued to pound his (aching, although he wouldn't admit it) back with her small – but powerful – fists.

"First of all, wind witch," Sesshomaru growled in a teasing manner as he adjusted her position on his shoulder, "I take offence to that comment – "

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Crimson orbs glowed with defiance. Sesshomaru ignored her with a small smirk.

"Second of all, you had agreed to this arrangement – "

"I agreed to nothing, you bastard!" Kagura continued to struggle in his hold, although she knew it was futile. "I never agreed to anything – and if I were, never to anything like meeting your _mother_. Kami knows – "

"Have you forgotten it so quickly?" Sesshomaru questioned with a raised eyebrow, amber eyes glowing with deep amusement. "You sure were quite certain about it last night when you were screaming my name and repeatedly saying _Yes_ over and over." At Kagura's embarrassed stutter and the sudden relaxation in her body, Sesshomaru chuckled lowly as she succumbed to his teasing.

Regaining her senses, Kagura retorted, "Anything said in the moments of passion cannot be held seriously." Sesshomaru frowned.

"Is that so?" he inquired, thinking back to the numerous _I love you_'s the wind sorceress had told him in their times of lovemaking. He felt the woman on top of his nod slowly. Sesshomaru felt his spirits dampen slightly, but made no further comments to the situation.

The duo arrived at the large and spacious mansion in ample time, allowing Kagura to admire the elegant presentation of the house, its tranquil and beautiful surroundings, and the horde of small youkai servants that greeted them at the main gates – led by the worldly beautiful ex-mate of the legendary InuDaisho herself.

Kagura swallowed in anticipation. Sesshomaru growled comfortingly, soothing her nerves.

"Well, my son," began Sessho-mama in a deep and powerful voice, her eyes seeming to glow with unwanted humour, "it seems that you have finally taken some time to visit this mother of yours. Tell me, Sesshomaru, how have you been?"

"I have been well, Mother." Kagura notices how painfully formal the two daiyoukai seemed to be with each other, and unconsciously moved her right hand over onto the handle of her fan that was tucked tightly into the sash of her kimono.

"And who is this that you have brought into my presence?" Sessho-mama raised an eyebrow with an incredulous expression (much like Sesshomaru often does, Kagura notices) and scrutinizes Kagura like she an unwanted disease that has suddenly invaded her personal space. Kagura growled, angered by her disrespect. Sessho-mama gave a tiny smile, deeply entertained at her foolhardiness. "Was _this_ whom you were speaking of, my son?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, his head held high as he took a protective step towards his mother, daring her to make any implications of wanting to harm the wind witch. The female daiyoukai laughed daintily, the sound like twinkling bells swaying in the wind.

"Come in then, Sesshomaru. You might as well bring that woman with you, since we cannot exactly devour her," the silver-haired woman joked, a smile playing with her red lips. Kagura huffed as she went ahead, leaving Sesshomaru well behind. Unbeknownst to them, Sessho-mama found this all to be very amusing.

"My son," the older woman began with a slight sneer, "I see that your taste in women has decreased rapidly – either that or your requirements. What had caused you to pick up _this_ over all the other eligible and powerful youkai?" Sesshomaru remained silent, while Kagura's eyes darkened in fury. The wind sorceress could already tell that this visit would not go smoothly…

Kagura had decided that she had behaved exceptionally well that day. She figured that if she had made no real snide remarks, never attempted to lop off inu lady's head, and didn't throw her tea in her face, then she did good.

For some peculiar reason, Sesshomaru's mother would never cease provoking the poor wind sorceress, insulting her attire, her bare feet, the way that she wore her hair ("_I'm a dancer of the gods, you filthy hag! What'd ya expect I'd wear?!"_) and many other little details that normally would never have been noticed. For example, did anyone know that there was a proper way to hold and drink a cup of tea? Kagura surely didn't, and she was soon insulted and scolded quite harshly from the daiyoukai.

"Farewell, Sesshomaru," called Sessho-mama as she saw her son and his "companion" off. "Please, do come again." Her son ignored her request, walking alongside the wind sorceress as they headed off back home.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" came the sarcastic comment from the red-eyed beauty. Sesshomaru gave her a crooked, half-smile. Kagura felt herself go weak. "In case you haven't forgotten, InuYasha and I are already acquainted, so I hope that you won't be planning to drag my ass over to meet that damn brother of yours as well."

Sesshomaru snorted at her remark, but offered, "Mother likes you."

"Come again?"

"Mother likes you," he repeated, feeling slightly annoyed at having to speak more than necessary. "She thinks you are…_courageous_ for defying her." At this, Kagura laughed throatily, doubling over as she clutched her stomach.

The Lord of the Western Lands smiled. Sesshomaru knew that any woman who fought with his brother and won and had somehow managed to charm his ever-hard-to-please mother in the process _while_ putting up with him…well, he'd be insane if he were to let her go…

**8. She must possess strength and power.**

"You are completely absurd and careless," the great daiyoukai of the west scolded the bleeding woman in his arms, his delicate eyebrows furrowing in disappointment and anger. "How could you have let a demon like that inflict harm upon you? Purely ridiculous!" His one arm supported the injured kaze youkai effortlessly, having wrapped the majority of his limb around her small waist as he carried her, letting her feet dangle at least half a feet off the rugged ground.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ for being so fucking weak!" Kagura spat out, clearly furious at her lover's admonishments. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her when she struggled in rebellion, and his face twisted into a deep scowl in irritation.

"Do cease your movements, Kagura," he commanded in a _don't-you-dare-argue_ tone of voice, a faint growl lacing with his vocal chords. "I will take you to a trusted healer, whom will dress your wounds." He looked down at her bosom, the cloth covering her breasts stained with a dark red. "It must have been most painful to receive an injury at a place like that."

Kagura huffed, wincing slightly when her body swayed the wrong way as Sesshomaru carried her towards their destination. "Well, I'm not _you_, Mr. I'm-immune-to-everything!" The inu daiyoukai smiled slightly, amused at the way that she referred to his immunity to purification powers, demonic poisons, and various other health hazards that would have killed an average demon – unlike him. "Besides," the red-eyed witch began in a complaining tone, "not everyone has armour or a breastplate like you. I, for one, depend solely on my natural defence instincts."

"Does that include having a hole through your chest?"

Kagura growled angrily at his light teasing. "Go to hell, Sesshomaru!"

He rolled his eyes. "I have already been there, if you have forgotten," he droned, referring to the disastrous visit to his mother when he was looking for a way to increase Tenseiga's powers. He flinched inwardly as he remembered how Rin had died by that wretched hellhound…but he was ever grateful to his mother for reviving her for him, since his inherited sword could only save the same person once. "Still, it was foolish of you to let your guard down with that youkai. You should be thankful that I was there to save you when I was." _That_ was said with an arrogant and proud smirk. Kagura scowled again.

"Hey, I never knew that that bastard would attack me! Naraku had assigned both him _and_ me that damn errand – we were supposed to "work together". And I was doing perfectly fine without your help, thank-you very much!" Sesshomaru scoffed at her pride, but made no comment.

"If I had arrived any later you would have been dead by now," he stated matter-of-factly. Kagura remained unnaturally quiet, the truth sinking into her reluctantly. She knew he was right, and deep down, she was secretly glad that she was allowed to live one more day to see and be with him again.

"My deepest apologies for being so _weak_," the wind mistress sneered with contempt. "I'm sorry for being such a _burden_, such troublesome thing to look after. I'm sorry for not being the strong and powerful woman that people like you _need_." She looked up at Sesshomaru, who – to her disappointment – just remained unfazed as if she had said nothing degrading about herself at all. He continued to look ahead of him, his arm wrapped tightly around her to carry her as he ran at a brisk pace towards the healer's den.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "Do not say such silly things." He stopped gradually to a halt, concerned that if he stopped abruptly, the jerk of the force would put her in more pain than necessary. "You _are_ strong, Kagura…maybe not in physical strength, but in mental and emotional strength." Unknown to Kagura, he was implying how her determination can both save her or almost kill her, how her cleverness has brought her out of tight situations, and how she never lost sight of hope, even at her darkest moments.

He brought Kagura up to his height, her feet now well above two feet from the ground. He planted gentle butterfly kisses upon her closed eyelids, her button nose, across her forehead and finally on her full, red lips. Sesshomaru grinned against her mouth as he listened the blood rushing through his veins in excitement to his ministrations as her breath quickened.

"I do not mind saving and protecting you, wind witch," Sesshomaru soothed in a caressing voice.

"I know," Kagura murmured, nodding slightly. Sesshomaru gave her one of his rare – and dazzling – smiles.

To Sesshomaru, Kagura was strong, and _she_ has saved him many times. He protects her from the outer worldly dangers, while she saves him from his own demons – his own dilemmas. She is his saviour, the one who keeps him sane in his moments of instability. Without her, he wouldn't survive.

**9. She must respect and honour him.**

"_Sesshomaru, you bastard! Get back here, you fucking asshole!"_

"_Yo, where the hell have you been? Do you know – "_

"_I'm sorry for not meeting your damn standards, Lord Se-ssho-ma-ru. You know what? Why don't you – "_

"_Argh! Kami, why are you always so fucking – "_

The great dog demon lord of the Western Lands closed his eyes as he felt a sudden oncoming and painful migraine latch onto his head, pounding and thumping against his skull. The shrill yells and screams of fury that came from the energetic wind sorceress rang profoundly through his head, causing him to groan and rub at his temple in hope of curing this torture.

Sesshomaru was one person that rarely received headaches of any kind, since he had figured out that about ninety-eight percent of all predicaments or dilemmas had a very logical solution behind them, and you just had to have the patience and intelligence to find them behind the veils of deceit that they hide behind. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru has also found out that Kagura, his fiery wind goddess, belonged in the dreaded two percent of the equation – the part that _was_ a problem, but did not have an obvious answer to it…if it had one at all.

You see, in all of his nine-hundred years of life on this earth, everyone that Sesshomaru has made contact with have all approached him with the uttermost respect that they could offer – and the ones that didn't never lived to tell about it. Even that human child, Rin, even though still young, knew to never cross the line with her guardian.

It seemed like that the only person who just didn't understand this concept of life was Kagura, whom walked and talked and flew around on that large feather of hers whenever she wanted.

To Sesshomaru, it was a most troublesome and irritating problem.

Jaken had suggested a numerous amount of times for Sesshomaru to just forget about that "man-like witch" (which in turn earned him a well-deserved bump on the head), and until now, Sesshomaru just couldn't see why Jaken disliked her so much – despite the fact of her rowdy behaviour.

Not that this caused Sesshomaru to love the kaze youkai any less! It was just…_puzzling_ to the inu lord. He had always somehow envisioned his chosen woman to be…well, un-Kagura-ish. It wasn't that he didn't find Kagura's antics amusing or witty, for the matter; Sesshomaru welcomed the distraction that the female provided, and he somehow _liked_ her "I'm-can-kick-your-ass-any-day" personality, and found it personally very bewitching and sexy.

But still, couldn't she show him just _one_ ounce of respect every now and then? Kami, since when did –

"_I love you, Sesshomaru."_

"_Hmm…I missed you too."_

"_When will I see you again, Sesshomaru?"_

"_I love you…I love you…I love you…"_

His tall and powerful body shivered slightly at the memory of her gentle caresses, his lips tingling as he remembered the fire and passion behind her kisses, and the way that she seemed to fit just right against his larger form filled his upper torso with a kind of unrecognizable warmth.

Kagura's loving endearments now rang through the daiyoukai's mind, her sensual and soothing voice chasing the pain away as it replaced his once rigid posture into a relaxed one. A smile was tugging against his lips, and Sesshomaru surrendered to the sensation as a small grin took full form on his beautiful face.

"Yo, Sesshomaru!" the smirking wind mistress announced her arrival as she jumped off of her large feather and right in front of the youkai lord, a violent torrent of wind swirling around the couple. "What the hell are _you_ smiling at?"

At his usual silence, Kagura shrugged casually before sitting beside him, resting her head on top of his mokomoko-sama as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

It was worth all of Kagura's disrespect and all of her troublesome comments if it meant that he'd in return receive moments such as these.

But, most of all, if he'd receive her kisses, her hugs, her caresses, her care…her _love_.

_The feelings are indeed mutual, my wind witch…_

**10. She must be able to make him happy.**

It was nightfall once again, and somewhere beyond the forest, above the snowy peaks of the low mountain ranges that haunts the land of ancient Japan, a lone figure rode on an enormous white feather, her thin layers of the traditional Shinto dancing attire ruffling and swaying in the harsh wind as it blew through her bangs, the majority of her hair in a high, loose bun. Her fire-red orbs danced and sparkled as she relished the feeling of the wind passing against her body, seeming to glide over her form. Her destination was clear: the secret dirt path that she went to every night.

As Kagura glided over the quiet night air, thoughts of Sesshomaru began attacking the wind controller from every possible angle. But only one particular question lingered in her mind…

_Do I make Sesshomaru happy?_

Strange as it seemed, this had been haunting Kagura's mind and plaguing her soul at every opportune moment. When she slept, it lurked around in the dark corners of her chamber. When she ate, the question somehow got mixed in with the food, causing the wind mistress to lose her appetite as well as the food soon losing its taste. When Kagura spent time with Sesshomaru, it hid in his amber orbs, causing the kaze youkai to recline into a foul mood as she snapped and sneered at her lover, causing him much confusion. And now, when she flew in her little time of freedom, it hung in the way of her flight path like a huge mountain, its terrain and stature not allowing the poor demoness to cross.

It was most complicated, Kagura had decided, to take a lover that never showed any emotion whatsoever. The only person who seemed to be able to understand Sesshomaru's silent moods is probably that little green kappa…what's his name? Jaken. That's right. Of course, after waiting hand and foot on Lord Sesshomaru for centuries, well, one would probably pick up a few things from the stoic daiyoukai.

Kagura was most certain that Sesshomaru made her happy; whenever they were together, she felt a lightness that she never usually does. It was a good feeling, and she could only categorize it as joy, and maybe perhaps even to the extent of _love_. It was just the little things that he does – his looks, his knowing smirks, his caresses – that usually sent her mind reeling as this feeling of euphoria erupted within her.

But…does that also happen to Sesshomaru?

The wind sorceress soon reached the secret meeting spot, its dirt path so dark that if unnoticed, it would have been hidden in the darkness of the night. A single beam of faint moonlight showed the path to any unsuspecting demons or birds in flight, and it was all the light that Kagura needed to make a safe and smooth landing.

She jumped off her feather gracefully, catching it and placing it back into her hair. She female looked around at her surroundings, frowning to find the inuyoukai lord not present. She stood in the middle of the path for a while, waiting for him to arrive.

Suddenly –

"Look at what I have caught," came a deep and strangely playful voice as a strong right arm embraced the wind demoness from behind. Kagura sighed in relief, a smile appearing on her pretty and angular face, before she turned around to greet her lover and companion.

"Took you long enough." Amber eyes glowed in amusement and a strange tint of devotion also showed, causing the kaze mistress' head back reeling with a certain bubbly feeling. He tightened his hold around her waist to steady her.

"You have waited that long?" the smirking lord questioned, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Words escaped Kagura as soon as the truth hit her – full force.

Sesshomaru had a certain _look_ to him every time he met with her, and strangely, he smiles more. Although, however, he does often harbour that annoyed look upon his handsome features quite often as well, but it would soon be replaced by one of his smirks from Kagura's witty and sharp retorts.

Yes, Sesshomaru may not always be happy in the presence of Kagura, but at least she could make the emotionless lord smiled. And the kaze youkai _knew_ that it was enough for him - and for her.

"No, not long at all."

* * *

Kagura may not be the image of ideal – his _vision of perfection_ – but that was why he loved her as much as he does. His clawed fingers raked gently through her black tresses, causing the female beside him to snuggle more firmly against his firm figure.

Sesshomaru frowned as he imagined Kagura as his vision of ideal, and had to admit grudgingly that he just wouldn't find her attractive like he does at all. Her rebellious behaviour, her sharp tongue, her blind determination, her foolhardiness, her sudden angry trysts – those were all the characteristics that made up the wind witch…_his_ wind witch.

If a woman containing all of his standards and met them perfectly came to him, he'd still choose Kagura over her.

Besides, it was for these faults in the wind sorceress that he loved. It was for these mistakes that he admired and adored her. It was for these vices that he had devoted himself so loyally to her.

Sesshomaru decided. He would ask her to be his woman/mate when she awoke from her slumber. They could sort out their problems and differences later. Although they might not mix together right, the end result was still perfect. Opposites attract, and that's just what the taiyoukai and the kaze mistress were.

Opposites. And they wouldn't want it any other way.

All in all, Kagura was Sesshomaru's opinion of the ideal woman. She was his _vision of perfection_.

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_**The COFFEE CORNER:** I am again sorry for the long wait. I just hope that this chapter was well worth the wait ;-) Anyway, thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers so far! I LOVE YOU ALL! You are the best, I tell you...THE BEST. XD I hope that there was enough SessKagu fluffiness for you fans out there. Until next time..._

**_- Caffeine Lover -_**


End file.
